mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Michiko
|username = Dragon Wyvryn #5657 |type = Player Character |status = Active |hero_name = N/A |age = 15 |birthday = August 24th |gender = Female |height = 180.3 cm | 5'11 |weight = 60.3 kg | 133 lbs |blood_type = AB |ethinicity = Canada |hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student |school = UA |school_year = First |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Nail Matrix Overload |description = 1 }} Appearance General Appearance Michiko seems to have won the genetic lottery, with a gorgeous mixture of her parents Caucasian and Japanese traits. She has ash blonde hair which she keeps just below her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep blue, though she will be seen often wear colored lenses for photo shoots when her managers make her. With a model figure and smooth skin varying from fair to porcelain depending on how much time she has spent outside. Normally she doesn't wear makeup, though she sometimes wears it for special occasions and photo shoots. Her clothing tends to be rather unambiguous when she's not modeling, usually t-shirts of her favorite bands or shows and simple jeans or leggings. She owns a pair of ping cat-ear headphones and pink-rimmed sunglasses that she often wears when outside for the (frankly irrational) fear she might be recognized and because she doesn't like confrontation. Costumed Appearance Her costume is made of a stylish kimono-styled shirt consisting of a material made from bamboo, practical shorts made of nylon for comfort when running. The shirt is a magenta and the shorts are light blue. She also has rugged combat boots for movement and to give kicks more punch and specially fitted leather gloves to let her nails breath whilst protecting her hand and arm. The boots and gloves are dark purple and wine red respectively. Personality Michiko was always rather popular due to her good looks and kindness, but she always preferred spending time alone. believing that she didnt 'deserve' to be as popular as she was Though she obliged her parents wishes for her to take a part-time job and a nail and clothing model her wish was always to become a hero to help protect the people she loved and cared about. She's kind and loyal to a fault and can be described as a bit of an airhead, though she always means well even if her actions seem a bit strange. Often nervous in public, she often wears headphones and sunglasses to avoid confrontation whenever possible. However, once she's alone or with close friends, she becomes rather outgoing! She loves spending time with friends and especially likes doing self-care on others, such as giving them manicures, doing their makeup, and letting them wear some clothes she got from her modeling company. It's her unoficial motto to make all her friends love themselves. Character Background Being born to two half-Japanese half-Canadian parents, Michiko was often at a sort of cultural limbo. She grew up in Canada but was often mocked at school for her eyes, name and slightly-off skin color, so when she was three and her parents announced they were moving to Japan she was ecstatic. She was immersed in the culture and was very fascinated by the heroes there. As she grew up she became popular in school due to her good looks and even though there were occasional stares she began to ignore them. Upon realizing how she could utilize her quirk to help others she begged her parents to let her apply to U.A. so she could become a hero. They repeatedly said no until on a family outing a scout for a popular clothing and accessories company complemented her on her beautiful nails and gorgeous physique asked for her to sign up for a part-time job as a model. Her parents, especially her mother who had dreams of being a model when she was young, pressured her into accepting. However, Michiko refused and continued to until they said that she could apply to U.A. if she went through the mandatory three-month training they had for all models starting out. This, unfortunately, meant she would have to apply through the latecomers' program, but she knew this was her only chance. Fast forward a few months and here she is, ready to fulfill her dreams of becoming a hero. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are not inherently positive or negative and are always true of your character. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Canadian Curse # "Don't mess with my friends!" # Double Edged Modesty Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Nail Matrix Overload Michiko is able to grow her nails quickly and longer than the average human by controlling the speed at which her nail matrices produce cells. They are also stronger than normal, though this is partly due to how much she takes care of them, but only once they have hardened. They are weak to dryness caused by drying agents, heat, or cold and will become soft and bendable when wet. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your chargfFingerless Leather Gloves: Gloves made of hardened leatheracter to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Tipless Leather Gloves: Gloves made from hardened leather that cover the hand up to the nail. The gloves have leather durability. Category:Inactive